Magie de soins
by sorryformyenglish
Summary: Fenris déteste les mages et la magie. Se faire soigner par un sort de soins ? Prodigué, entre tous, par Anders ? Jamais. Quitte à perdre une jambe. Quitte à en crever. La magie ne touchera plus jamais sa peau.


**Bonjour !**

**Un petit Oneshot sans prétentions sur Fenris et Anders notre hateship préféré !**

**Je l'ai écrit il y a longtemps, mais jamais terminé. Je suis retombée dessus récemment par hasard et tout m'est revenu ! Petit Loup ! Danarius ! (je suis restée psychologiquement bloquée sur cette scène du jeu T.T). Les persos qui s'engueulent tout le temps ! Le level design recyclé à l'infini ! Anders qui pleurniche ! **

**On a beau dire, moi j'avais vachement aimé Dragon age 2.**

**Du coup, j'ai eu envie de reprendre et de terminer cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Quelques précisions :**

**\- Hawke est un homme, de classe voleur et furtif (parce que je l'avais fait comme ça dans le jeu)**

**\- J'ai fait le jeu en français mais a force de lire les fanfics je me suis attachée aux surnoms que donne Varric en VO : Blondie, Broody, donc j'ai eu envie de les garder. pour Blondie, j'ai remplacé par "le blondinet" parce qu'il me semble que c'est comme ça que Varric appelle Anders dans la VF. Par contre, Broody n'a pas été traduit et je trouvais pas d'équivalent, donc j'ai laissé Broody... désolée :s **

**\- Ce oneshot est POV Varric, parce que c'est lui qui raconte le mieux les histoires !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Magie de soins :**

**_La Basseville_**

Lorsque Hawke a fait entrer Fenris dans notre petite bande, nous avons tous pensé qu'il nous causerait des ennuis. L'elfe était si sauvage, si méfiant et dur. Sa haine de la magie en faisait un ennemi de notre Anders et de notre petite Merrill, et il avait un magister Tevintide puissant sur les talons, ce n'était pas le type d'ennuis dont on pouvait s'encombrer sans réfléchir.

Mais en combat, Fenris était redoutable. Puis Hawke l'aimait bien, alors nous avons tous accepté notre taciturne nouveau partenaire. Il était de toute manière peu probable qu'il s'en prenne en traitre à l'un de nos mages, ce n'était pas dans son tempérament et certainement pas dans son intérêt.

Au bout de quelques mois, j'avais cessé de penser qu'il nous causerait des problèmes : il était silencieux et morose, mais savait se battre comme personne, et il était reconnaissant envers Hawke d'une manière assez touchante. Ses disputes avec nos mages s'arrêtaient aux paroles, ils n'en venaient jamais aux mains, par respect pour Hawke qui les avait tous rassemblés. Et s'il prenait l'envie à ce Danarius de venir à Kirkwall réclamer son bien, je me ferais un plaisir de me tenir au côté de l'elfe pour lui apprendre notre façon de penser.

Et pourtant, notre première impression était la bonne : Fenris nous en a causé, des ennuis. Nous étions dans la Basseville à la tombée du jour, aux prises avec des bandits, quand pour la première fois, l'elfe nous a mis face à un problème que nous n'avions pas anticipé.

Lui et Hawke attaquaient nos ennemis au corps à corps, tandis qu'Anders et moi-même les abreuvions de sorts et de flèches. De là où nous étions postés, un peu en retrait dans une ruelle en escaliers, on avait une vue imprenable sur le combat. Nous étions aux premières loges lorsque Fenris s'est fait transpercer la cuisse d'un coup d'épée, a titubé un peu sous le choc mais est néanmoins resté dans la mêlée. Avec un juron, Anders a abandonné son sort élémentaire pour préparer plutôt un sort de soin.

Depuis le premier jour, Anders et Fenris étaient comme chien et chat et même pire. Toujours à se provoquer, se chercher, se mépriser. Mais Anders n'était pas du genre à laisser souffrir un compagnon, aussi désagréable soit-il. Il a crié le nom de Fenris tout en lui lançant le sort. L'elfe s'est tourné vers nous, et malgré la distance j'ai pu voir comme ses yeux se sont agrandis quand il a vu le sort de soin fondre sur lui. Il l'a esquivé avec une pirouette tellement véhémente qu'elle le propulsa droit dans les bras d'un bandit, qui eut le temps de lui taillader le torse avant que Hawke sortant de l'ombre n'attrape l'elfe et le jette hors de la mêlée.

Fenris a avalé coup sur coup deux potions, et a planté droit dans les yeux d'Anders un regard haineux, chargé de lyrium, de trahison, et peut-être autre chose encore. Anders a abaissé sa main, sidéré.

\- Mais je… a-t-il murmuré.

Requinqué par les potions, l'elfe était déjà retourné au combat.

xxx

Une fois nos ennemis refroidis, nous nous sommes regroupés dans la ruelle. L'heure était aux règlements de comptes. Hawke a ouvert les hostilités :

\- Fenris, bon sang !

Mais l'elfe l'a ignoré, préférant déverser sa colère contre Anders.

\- Qui t'as autorisé à utiliser ta magie sur moi ?

Le blondinet a souri d'un air narquois, sans doute pour cacher qu'il était blessé.

\- Et bien ? Mes soins ne sont pas assez bien pour sa majesté ?

\- Essaie de faire ça encore une fois… a sifflé Fenris que nous n'avions jamais vu aussi en colère. Jette moi encore un sort et je te dépèce de mes mains.

Menaçant, il a levé sa main déformée par le lyrium.

\- Fenris ! est intervenu Hawke.

\- Ce n'était qu'un soin ! a râlé Anders offensé. Je ne te voulais pas de mal, idiot d'elfe. J'aurais soigné ta blessure à la jambe, rien de plus !

\- Qui te l'as permis ?

J'ai essayé de calmer le jeu du mieux que j'ai pu :

\- Allons, Broody, ça partait d'une bonne intention…

Ma tentative piteuse s'est avérée inutile, car Hawke a alors entrepris de passer un savon à sa dernière recrue, lui rappelant nos valeurs basiques de cohésion et de solidarité. Fenris écoutait par politesse, mais je voyais bien que ces paroles n'atteignaient pas son cœur. Ses oreilles d'elfe tremblaient de rage.

\- Laisse tomber, Hawke, a finalement coupé Anders. Tu ne veux pas que je te soigne, elfe, ça me va. Je ne te soignerai plus. Débrouille-toi. Je te conseille de t'équiper en potions parce qu'à partir de maintenant tu es livré à toi-même.

\- Je l'ai toujours été. Ça ne m'a posé aucun problème jusque-là.

Plus ou moins discrètement, nous avons tous levé les yeux au ciel. Le passé ténébreux de Fenris, qu'il ressortait à toutes les sauces mais sans jamais daigner entrer dans les détails, commençait à nous taper sur le système, par moments.

\- Bon, le problème est résolu, ai-je conclu. Plus de magie de soin pour Broody. En route.

L'équipe m'a emboîté le pas, mais Anders était pensif. Le blondinet a la guérison dans le sang, c'est sa raison de vivre. Pour lui, la magie était une merveille, il ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'on puisse la repousser à ce point, encore moins la magie de soin. Il avait dû s'imaginer que sa relation avec Fenris s'améliorerait un peu quand il le soignerait. Qu'il parviendrait, à force de miracles de guérison, à lui faire accepter la magie. Malheureusement, cela avait rendu la situation encore pire qu'avant, et je doutais de plus en plus qu'il existe quoi que ce soit sur cette terre qui puisse apaiser Fenris de sa haine de la magie.

* * *

_**Les Tréfonds** \- six mois plus tard_

Nous n'avions pas fait dix pas dans le couloir quand nous nous sommes rendus compte que notre elfe n'arrivait plus à nous suivre.

\- Fenris, tu viens ? a appelé Hawke.

L'intéressé s'appuyait lourdement contre le mur pour avancer. Une de ses jambes trainait derrière comme un poids mort. Voyant que nous nous étions tous retournés, il s'est redressé et s'est tenu droit comme un piquet, mais sans chercher à venir vers nous. Il ne pouvait pas marcher dignement.

Nous venions de battre le spectre des roches ancien. Le combat avait été retors, l'ennemi probablement le plus fort que nous ayons jamais affronté jusqu'à cette heure. Quand il s'est fondu dans la poussière, nous étions tous épuisés et nos corps étaient couverts de plaies. On s'était rassemblés auprès d'Anders pour nous soigner, tandis que comme à son habitude, Fenris restait à l'écart et s'administrait ses potions de son côté. Quand nous avons, peu après, trouvé et pillé le plus grand trésor sur lequel un nain ait jamais posé les yeux, l'elfe est resté à l'écart encore une fois. Comme si l'or ne l'intéressait pas, après qu'il ait fait tout ce chemin. Il n'avait emporté du trésor que ce que je lui avais moi-même fourré entre les pattes. Etrange.

Et maintenant, cette immobilité, ce regard indéchiffrable qu'il nous montrait. Nous sommes revenus sur nos pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ?

\- Je n'ai plus de potions, a déclaré Fenris sèchement.

Il était donc bien blessé. A mon avis, il prenait son air torve et défiant parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il allait se faire engueuler, que la question des sorts de soin allait revenir sur le tapis.

Maintenant que nous nous étions approchés, nous avons pu constater en grimaçant l'ampleur des dégâts. Fenris était mal en point d'à peu près partout, mais sa blessure incapacitante était à la jambe, qui avait un angle sinistre et laissait des traces de sang derrière lui. Est-ce que ce n'était pas un bout d'os qui dépassait un peu en dessous du genou ? Aïe aïe aïe, Broody.

\- Je peux regarder ? a demandé Anders un peu froidement.

\- Non.

Nous avons tous grogné de frustration en cœur. On allait être bons pour trois ou quatre heures de négociations absconses simplement pour faire accepter à l'elfe qu'on lui vienne en aide, qu'on ne le laisse pas agoniser sur place. A moins que :

\- Tiens bon, Broody, il m'en reste peut-être…

Andrasté non ! J'avais utilisé ma dernière potion contre le spectre des roches, à un moment ou le blondinet était occupé à attaquer.

Il est vrai qu'avec le meilleur guérisseur de Kirkwall à nos côtés, nous n'avons plus tellement le réflexe de nous approvisionner en potions. Depuis l'incident de la Basseville, Fenris gérait tout seul ses stocks et jusqu'ici ça fonctionnait très bien. Mais nous étions dans les Tréfonds depuis bien plus longtemps que prévu, nous avions affrontés des engeances, des profanes, des golems, un ogre, un foutu dragon et le spectre des roches. Entouré d'un mage, d'un archer et d'un assassin, Fenris assurait seul la première ligne. Evidemment qu'il allait finir par tomber à court de potions ! Et nous, on ne se préoccupait pas d'économiser les notres, puisqu'on avait les sorts de soin d'Anders à notre portée.

\- Désolé, Broody. Il va falloir que tu laisses notre guérisseur s'occuper de toi pour cette fois.

\- Jamais.

Le blondinet a fait un gros effort pour rester calme.

\- C'est fini les caprices ? Laisse-moi au moins regarder.

Il s'est approché, sûr de lui. Fenris a reculé d'un bond, et en voulant être trop rapide pour son état, il s'est appuyé sur sa mauvaise jambe. Avec un glapissement de douleur, il s'est retrouvé le cul par terre.

Anders a ricané.

\- Et si on l'assommait ? a-t-il proposé à Hawke.

Avant que notre leader ne réponde, Fenris a attrapé à tâtons son épée qui était tombée derrière lui et l'a soulevée avec des bras tremblants. Ce n'était pas encore une menace, mais l'avertissement était clair.

\- Allez Fenris, a fait Hawke, montre ton bobo à Anders, qu'on avance.

\- Pas de magie, a exigé l'elfe comme s'il était en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit.

\- D'accord.

Devant le regard soupçonneux de notre compagnon, Anders a levé les mains innocemment :

\- Je vais juste regarder. Pas de magie.

Fenris a posé son épée lentement, et nous nous sommes accroupis autour de lui. Avec une dague de Hawke, Anders a coupé précautionneusement le pantalon poisseux de sang et déjà tout déchiré qui recouvrait la blessure. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Une projection de roche avait brisé son tibia. C'est en tout cas ce que notre soigneur nous a dit, les sourcils froncés. Fenris nous toisait la tête haute, les dents serrées, la douleur bien confinée dans ses grands yeux d'elfe.

\- Tu peux réparer ça ? a demandé Hawke.

\- Sans magie, impossible.

\- Et avec ?

\- Plié en un rien de temps.

Hawke a grogné. Fenris a sifflé.

\- N'y pense même pas.

\- Loin de moi l'idée, a fait Anders d'un ton nonchalant. Je pèse les alternatives.

\- On a des alternatives ? ai-je demandé.

\- Oui. Plusieurs. Comme j'ai déjà proposé, on peut l'assommer pour me laisser faire ce que j'ai à faire. On peut aussi l'abandonner là.

\- Faites donc. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

Le menaces et l'autorité ne fonctionneraient pas sur l'elfe, je le fréquentais depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir. J'ai tenté une autre approche.

\- Broody écoute, on ne va pas s'en sortir si tu es blessé. Hawke se bat dans l'ombre, et Anders et moi à distance. On a besoin de toi pour garder les ennemis loin de nous. On a besoin de ta force. Comment tu veux qu'on survive une semaine si notre guerrier ne tient pas debout ?

Comprenant la manœuvre, Hawke a ajouté :

\- Allons Fenris, Laisse Anders te soigner. Si ce n'est pas pour toi, fais-le pour nous.

Personne ne peut résister à Hawke quand il fait ses yeux de chien battu. Et puis, comme ça, on avait trouvé le moyen de préserver la fierté de l'elfe. Se sacrifier et subir un sort de soin pour nous sauver tous, c'était plus engageant.

Fenris a regardé sa jambe, puis Hawke, moi-même et enfin Anders. Puis sa jambe à nouveau. Il a semblé réfléchir pendant une éternité. Enfin, il a haussé les épaules. Nous avons tous soupiré de soulagement. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'un elfe se montre responsable, encore moins celui-là.

\- A la bonne heure ! a dit Anders. Ne bouge pas, ça ne sera pas long.

L'elfe a laissé le mage l'approcher et se concentrer sur la fracture, mais à l'instant ou l'aura de magie a enveloppé la main du soigneur, Fenris dont les tatouages s'étaient mis à briller en réponse a reculé de plusieurs mètres, rapide comme un lézard, ne laissant qu'une flaque de sang à l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. Hawke et moi nous sommes précipités pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Tenez-le bien. Je recommence.

Contre moi, Fenris s'est débattu.

\- Ça suffit ! arrêtez ça ! Je ne veux pas de magie.

\- Il y a une minute tu étais d'accord, ai-je protesté. Allez reste calme. Ce sera rapide.

L'elfe se moquait bien de mon conseil.

\- Si on ne te soigne pas tu vas nous ralentir, a dit Hawke.

\- Laissez-moi là.

\- C'est ridicule, est à son tour intervenu Anders, son sort de soin toujours étincelant dans sa main.

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je suis libre. Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à me soigner par la magie. Je dispose de mon corps comme je l'entends. Lâchez-moi immédiatement.

La manière dont il avait récité ça était un peu étrange, comme s'il avait passé du temps à se le répéter dans sa tête.

\- mais oui mais oui, a répondu Hawke. Vas-y Anders.

Le blondinet ne s'est pas fait prier, son sort de soin déjà prêt n'attendait qu'une peau ou se poser. Il n'a pourtant pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, car à notre surprise générale, a peine la magie avait-elle effleuré Fenris, que celui-ci, qui jusqu'alors se contentait de se débattre et de protester hargneusement, s'est soudain mis à hurler :

\- De grâce, Anders, je t'en conjure ! Si tu as la moindre semblance de merci…

Sa voix a craqué. Nous nous étions tous figés. Contre moi, l'elfe était tremblant. Anders a reculé sa main. Fenris abhorre les mages, et depuis le premier jour, depuis cet incident dans la basseville, nous pensions que s'il refusait de se laisser soigner par la magie, c'était une question de fierté. Mais où était cette fierté, alors qu'il venait de _supplier _Anders, le mage apostat qu'il détestait tant.

Je l'ai senti se tendre, profiter de ce bref répit pour rassembler sa force en prévision de notre prochaine attaque. Ses yeux brillaient de douleur et d'un désespoir qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Tout son langage corporel avait changé. L'elfe que Hawke et moi maintenions immobile n'était pas le guerrier impavide, l'ennemi des mages qu'on avait appris à connaître et aimer. C'était l'esclave. On le rencontrait pour la première fois.

Je me suis senti mal de l'avoir mis dans cet état, de l'avoir poussé dans ses derniers retranchements.

\- Allez Anders, a exigé Hawke implacable. Fais-le, qu'on en finisse.

Avec un espèce de rire nerveux, le mage a secoué sa main et le sort s'est dissipé.

\- Hors de question. Pas contre sa volonté.

Je me suis senti étrangement soulagé. J'ai lâché le malheureux elfe en m'exclamant :

\- J'approuve le mage.

Hawke a protesté pour la forme. Bien sûr que c'était complètement absurde de ne pas soigner notre compagnon alors qu'on en avait les moyens, mais vous n'avez pas vu ses yeux comme nous les avons vus. Vous ne l'avez pas senti trembler et se débattre.

\- Laisse-moi au moins voir ce que je peux faire sans magie, a proposé le blondinet.

L'elfe a laissé le mage approcher sa jambe sans rien dire. Il cherchait son regard, et quand Anders a levé ses yeux contrariés, le mage s'est entendu murmurer un inattendu :

\- Merci.

\- Me remercie pas, a-t-il répliqué un peu sèchement. C'est ta décision, pas la mienne.

Fenris avait l'air de vouloir en dire plus, mais il s'est finalement contenté de baisser la tête. L'ancien esclave n'avait sans doute pas l'habitude qu'on accorde la moindre valeur à ses suppliques, ai-je pensé le cœur serré. Anders l'a désinfecté avec un vieil alcool, puis il a bidouillé une attelle avec deux dagues et une ceinture, on en avait plein l'inventaire. Le pauvre Fenris essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas montrer de signe de souffrance, mais notre soigneur n'était pas des plus doux.

\- Ça te ferait moins mal avec de la magie, imbécile d'elfe, a marmonné Anders dans sa barbe.

\- Je peux le supporter.

\- Alors en route.

xxx

Nous avons mis dix jours à sortir des Tréfonds. Fenris boitait derrière nous en s'appuyant aux murs et à sa grande épée. Il devait souffrir le martyr mais n'a jamais lâché une plainte, lui qui est en temps normal toujours le premier à râler. Il devait sentir qu'il nous rendait tous fous avec son refus de se soigner, et qu'il avait intérêt à faire profil bas.

Heureusement, les ennemis étaient plus rares dans cette partie des souterrains. Nous progressions chaque jour plus lentement, nos pauses étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Anders examinait la blessure de Fenris à chaque halte, changeait le bandage avec ce qu'on trouvait.

Le cinquième ou sixième jour, hélas :

\- Ça s'infecte, a déclaré Anders avec un rire nerveux.

Nous atteignions tous les limite de notre endurance. Sauf apparemment l'elfe, qui a encaissé la mauvaise nouvelle avec indifférence. Il faut dire qu'il évitait autant que possible de desserrer les dents, la douleur devait rendre ça trop risqué.

Je me suis penché pour observer la plaie, mais j'ai dû reculer de dégoût. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, ni à sentir.

\- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! s'est écrié Hawke qui était à bout lui aussi. C'est ridicule. Qui sait combien de temps encore avant qu'on sorte de là ?

Aucun de nous ne s'est donné la peine de répondre. Au cours de notre traversée, nous avions eu cette discussion encore et encore, en changeant les rôles, nous avions épuisé mille fois tous les arguments, toutes les possibilités, rien n'y faisait.

Anders riait encore. Voir cette blessure si béante et sale, et pourtant si facile à soigner devait peser sur ses nerfs.

\- Une chance sur deux qu'à la surface on te coupe la jambe. A moins que tu ne te fasses dévorer par la gangrène avant.

\- Je prends le risque, a sifflé l'elfe.

\- Evidemment.

Anders a nettoyé ce qu'il pouvait avec une certaine brusquerie que Fenris s'est efforcé de supporter. Quelques jours plus tôt, notre soigneur l'avait prévenu : « Je respecte ta décision puisque c'est si important pour toi, mais si jamais tu t'évanouis, elfe, je te soignerai à la magie. Les blessés inconscients sont sous ma responsabilité. Je n'hésiterai pas ». De fait, Anders Hawke et moi espérions du fond du cœur que Fenris finisse par perdre connaissance à cause de la douleur, mais son refus de la magie était tel qu'il se l'interdisait. « Je ne m'évanouirai pas, nous avait-il défié. J'ai supporté bien pire ». Par Andrasté, il ne s'autorisait même pas à dormir, ce qui ne pouvait pas faire de bien à sa santé.

Une telle méfiance était inutile, pourtant : une activité magique trop proche de lui le réveillait systématiquement. Quand nous voyagions hors de Kirkwall et que nous montions des campements, si au cours de la nuit Anders ou Bethany avait le malheur de raviver le feu de camp avec un sort, Fenris se réveillait en sursaut, et une seconde plus tard il était debout, armé, et nous avait tous réveillés en donnant l'alerte. Apparemment le lyrium incrusté dans sa peau sent la magie. Nous en avons fait les frais de trop nombreuses fois. Alors vraiment, notre mage ne se risquerait pas à le soigner pendant son sommeil, l'elfe ferait mieux de profiter de chaque minute de repos qui lui était permise. Mais on le connait notre Broody, la sagesse et la confiance n'étaient pas vraiment ses attributs.

Quand nous avons enfin revu la lumière du soleil après ces dix jours d'enfer, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point nous nous haïssions tous. Toute cette méfiance, cette frustration et cette promiscuité avaient réveillé le pire de nous. Nous supportions à peine de nous parler. Malgré tout, nous avons loué un convoi pour revenir à Kirkwall au plus vite, et nous l'avons fait s'arrêter chez un médecin certifié sans magie. A ce stade, Fenris était dans un état semi délirant, mais toujours bien éveillé.

Une fois l'elfe entre de bonnes mains, les deux hommes sont partis chacun de leur côté, Hawke vers la Hauteville, Anders dans les quartiers de Sombrerue, sans se dire au-revoir. Il allait bien nous falloir une bonne semaine de solitude avant de pouvoir à nouveau nous supporter.

De mon côté, j'ai attendu. Si notre compagnon sortait de là avec une jambe en moins, il lui serait bon d'avoir un nain sur qui s'appuyer pour monter les marches de la Hauteville. De toute façon, personne ne m'attendait. Hawke avait sa famille, le blondinet avait ses patients qui comptaient sur lui, mais moi je n'avais qu'une chambre d'auberge sinistre et des serveuses opiniâtres. Qu'on ne me parle plus de famille. Mon propre frère m'avait laissé pour mort dans les Tréfonds pour une vulgaire figurine.

Après deux bonnes heures, Fenris est réapparu, sans doute passablement drogué et flanqué d'une paire de béquilles. Le pauvre faisait peine à voir avec son regard tout fiévreux, mais au moins il avait toujours ses deux jambes. Il a posé sur moi des yeux épuisés mais innocemment surpris. Il fallait qu'il s'allonge, et vite.

\- Allez Broody, ai-je marmonné. Je te raccompagne.

Il m'a emboité le pas en clopinant sur ses béquilles. Une fois dans son manoir lugubre, je l'ai aidé à se débarbouiller et je l'ai mis au lit. Je suis également passé lui prendre quelques vivres et les médicaments de la longue liste que le médecin lui avait prescrit. J'ai tout installé près de son lit. Quelqu'un devait s'occuper de cet elfe. Si je ne m'en chargeais pas, je craignais qu'il passe sa convalescence à se saouler, seul dans cet endroit sordide.

Après m'être assuré qu'il avait tout le nécessaire à portée de main, j'allais partir, lorsqu'il a brisé le silence :

\- Désolé, m'a-t-il murmuré. Désolé de vous avoir fait supporter ça. J'ai dû vous paraître égoïste.

Fenris qui s'excuse ? J'ai mis ça sur le compte des drogues médicinales. Encore quelques heures plus tôt, je vous l'aurais étranglé, cet elfe têtu, mais là je dois avouer qu'il m'a un peu attendri. Fenris a ses raisons pour être comme il est.

\- C'est pas grave, Broody, tant que tu guéris bien. C'est moi qui suis désolé d'avoir un frère aussi nul.

Il a tenté une ébauche de sourire, chose que je voyais pour la première fois. On ramène de ces trésors, des Tréfonds.

En parlant de trésors, j'avais sur moi une quantité d'or et de pierres précieuses à mettre à l'abri et à partager, mon travail était loin d'être fini.

\- Guéris bien, Fenris. Passe nous voir à l'auberge de temps en temps.

L'elfe dormait déjà.

* * *

_**L'Auberge du Pendu** \- 2 ans plus tard_

Suite à notre expédition calamiteuse dans les Tréfonds, Hawke n'avait plus fait appel à Fenris pendant près de six mois. Bethany avait été emmenée par le Cercle, Anders organisait un réseau permettant aux apostats de fuir la ville, la situation des mages à Kirkwall était de plus en plus clivante. Mais ce soir là, à l'Auberge du Pendu, tout allait à peu près bien. Nous étions réunis autour d'une partie de cartes endiablée, la pauvre Merrill se faisait plumer comme toujours, quand Fenris est entré dans la pièce avec fracas. Cela faisait des semaines que nous ne l'avions pas vu. Depuis sa confrontation avec l'apprentie de son ancien maitre, Hadriana, il s'était retranché dans son manoir et devait probablement s'enivrer à longueur de journée. D'ailleurs, à la manière dont il se tenait, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il était ivre. Il avait l'air tellement bizarre que le silence s'est fait à notre table. L'elfe s'est approché d'une démarche titubante et est venu se planter droit devant Anders. Celui-ci a levé un menton dédaigneux. Ces deux dernières années, leur relation ne s'était pas arrangée d'un pouce. Aveline et Hawke se sont levés. Nous nous attendions plus ou moins à ce que Fenris ivre et haineux empoigne le mage et le traine dehors pour une énième dispute, un énième débat agressif et irrésolvable sur les dangers et les bienfaits de la magie, la tyrannie des mages et leur oppression. Fenris et Anders, l'esclave en fuite et le mage renégat. Ils ne se connaissaient qu'à travers ce conflit, n'avaient jamais parlé que de ça. Les mages doivent être contrôlés. Ils doivent être libre. Les mages sont opprimés. Ce sont des tyrans ivres de pouvoir. Encore et encore, avec toujours plus d'attaques personnelles, toujours plus de coups bas et de piques vicieuses. Et jamais, dans cet éternel débat, l'un des deux qui écouterait l'autre, qui se rendrait compte de comme ils étaient semblables.

Pourtant, cette fois, Fenris ne s'est pas jeté sur son ennemi, pas plus qu'il n'a commencé à nous rabâcher son mépris envers les mages. Il s'est contenté de regarder Anders en tanguant dangereusement.

\- Mage.

\- Elfe, a répondu Anders prêt pour les hostilités.

De là où j'étais, assis en face, il m'a semblé à un reflet dans ses yeux que l'elfe avait l'air de souffrir.

\- Je… a-t-il murmuré d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir ferme, mais très basse. J'ai besoin d'un soin.

\- Oh ? a répliqué Anders. Mais je croyais que la magie était dangereuse. Et puis je suis un apostat, une « abomination », tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que j'utilise un de mes sorts corrompus sur ton auguste personne…

L'elfe s'est alors effondré. Par réflexe, Anders surpris l'a rattrapé avant qu'il ne heurte le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui a-t-il demandé en nous jetant à tous des regards perplexes. Tu es blessé ou tu es ivre ?

Aveline a apporté une chaise, et ils ont assis Fenris dessus. Celui-ci avait un regard un peu trouble.

\- Probablement les deux, ai-je risqué.

\- Où es-tu blessé, Fenris ? a demandé Anders soudain professionnel.

\- Là… au côté.

L'elfe a amorcé un geste pour désigner son flanc, mais il n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout.

\- Fais voir.

Comme Fenris ne réagissait pas, Anders s'est penché sur l'armure de l'elfe.

\- Aveline, aide moi à lui retirer ça.

Aveline, qui était restée debout à côté au cas où l'elfe mal en point tomberait de sa chaise, s'est exécutée. Fenris se laissait faire, et rien que ça en disait long sur son état de santé. Une fois l'armure enlevée, le mage a ouvert délicatement la tunique, révélant les tatouages de lyrium qui courraient sur la peau sombre. Un bandage de coton rêche protégeait le flanc du blessé. Il était tâché de sang et de pus jaunâtre.

Anders ne voudra jamais l'admettre, mais je jure avoir vu sa main trembler quand il a découpé le bandage avec la dague de Hawke. Le tissu était si poisseux qu'il peinait à se décoller. Le soigneur a dû user de mille précautions, alors que l'elfe serrait les dents comme à son habitude. Mon inquiétude quant à son état m'avait fait oublier quelques secondes à quel point la situation était incongrue, comme il était étrange que Fenris soit venu chercher le mage pour se faire soigner par lui, alors qu'il nous avait fait tout un foin dans les Tréfonds quand une de ses jambes était en jeu.

Le blondinet a finalement ôté tout le bandage, et tous autant que nous sommes, nous avons eu un mouvement de recul écœuré. La plaie qui lacérait le flanc du guerrier était béante, les contours noircis et boursouflés. Elle suppurait, suintait, faisait des cloques. De toutes les horreurs que j'ai vues dans ma vie, et Andrasté sait qu'elles sont nombreuses, celle-ci se propulsait pas loin du peloton de tête. Devant notre dégoût général, l'elfe a essayé de se justifier :

\- Les potions ne font pas effet. J'ignore pourquoi. J'ai essayé de recoudre, ainsi que de cautériser avec du feu, mais je perds connaissance avant de terminer le travail.

A propos de perte de connaissance, Merrill venait de tourner de l'œil. Isabella l'a appuyée contre elle et lui a fait respirer je ne sais quel flacon suspect.

\- Fenris bon sang ! s'est exclamé Anders qui était au plus près du carnage. Depuis combien de temps tu traines ça ?

Fenris n'a d'abord rien répondu, et j'ai cru que vexé par notre dégoût, il avait décidé de se murer dans son silence borné habituel, mais il n'était pas en état de bouder, même lui en avait conscience.

\- Hadriana… s'est-il arraché.

Le mage nous a regardés, Hawke, Isabella et moi, troublé. Il n'était pas présent quand nous avions affronté l'apprentie de l'ignoble Danarius. Hawke évitait autant que possible d'emmener Fenris et Anders ensemble dans une quête, à moins qu'il ne soit d'humeur à écouter leurs disputes incessantes sur toute la durée du trajet aller et retour, entre tous les combats et même parfois pendant. Mais comme toujours, lors de soirées comme celles-ci, j'avais raconté nos aventures au reste du groupe, et Anders était au courant des détails.

\- Hadriana ? a-t-il répété incrédule. C'était il y a au moins un mois ! Ne me dis pas que tu te trimbales cette horreur depuis tout ce temps sans rien faire, espèce de dégénéré !

\- J'ai essayé de me soigner, a protesté Fenris. Les potions…

\- Sont inefficaces, j'ai compris. Et tu n'as pas réussi à te recoudre tout seul ni à te cramer la peau correctement.

\- Je suis allé voir de nombreux médecins, a répliqué l'elfe après un silence.

\- Qu'ont-ils dit ?

\- Ils voulaient me soigner par la magie.

Anders a eu un soupir excédé, mais devant l'air moribond du blessé, il a préféré garder son calme :

\- La blessure est maudite, a-t-il grogné. C'est pour ça que les potions sont sans effet. Je ne pourrais pas te guérir sans magie non plus, Fenris. Je ne compte même pas essayer.

L'elfe a hoché la tête imperceptiblement, ce qui nous a tous surpris.

\- Je vais devoir utiliser un sort de soin, a insisté l'apostat.

\- J'ai compris, mage.

\- Et tu acceptes ? Anders a souri. Et tu vas me le demander poliment ?

L'elfe est resté silencieux un long moment à le dévisager. Puis il a essayé de se lever pour partir et a atterri dans les bras d'Aveline, haletant.

\- Anders, a grogné Hawke.

Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire : le blondinet était inquiet à présent.

\- Je plaisantais ! Rassieds-toi, elfe stupide. Bien sûr que je vais te soigner si tu es prêt à accepter ma magie.

\- Je suis prêt, a admis Fenris à voix basse.

\- Bien.

Anders a commencé à invoquer son sort, et le lyrium sur la peau de l'elfe s'est illuminé en réaction. Etait-ce douloureux ? Comme toujours, le visage du blessé était indéchiffrable.

\- Par curiosité, a demandé Anders alors que la magie se rassemblait dans sa main, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Je pensais que tu préférais mourir plutôt que d'avoir affaire à la magie.

Cela demandait visiblement un effort à Fenris de desserrer les dents, pourtant il a répondu :

\- Je craignais que… si Danarius revient, dans cet état je ne pense pas être de taille à l'affronter.

\- Dans cet état tu ne serais pas de taille à affronter la mère de Hawke, a dit le mage en riant, alors un magister Tévintide en effet… Mon sort est prêt. Je vais l'appliquer sur ta blessure. Ne me repousse pas, ne tombe pas de ta chaise, et n'essaie pas de me tuer par réflexe. S'il te plait.

Fenris s'est un peu redressé, il s'est crispé de tous ses muscles et enfin il a hoché la tête :

\- Je ne bougerai pas.

J'ai vu Anders sourire fugacement. Si l'elfe était prêt à se faire soigner par la magie, il aurait pu s'adresser au Cercle. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il faisait davantage confiance à l'apostat, et celui-ci en tirait une certaine fierté.

\- C'est parti, a fait le mage en approchant sa main de la plaie. Ça devrait faire un peu moins mal que de cautériser par le feu.

\- Je ne crains pas la douleur, a grogné Fenris.

Que craignait-il, alors ? Parce qu'il était loin d'être serein. Il s'était reculé au plus loin de sa chaise, et quand la magie a touché sa peau l'elfe insensible a tressailli. Ses oreilles ont eu un soubresaut paniqué et il a fermé les yeux. Il a levé un bras faiblement, peut-être inconsciemment, comme pour se protéger. Anders l'a attrapé au poignet avec sa main libre pour ne pas être dérangé dans son soin. L'elfe ne s'est pas débattu. Les torsades de Lyrium brillaient de mille feux.

Le mage, concentré sur la guérison de la plaie, a grimacé :

\- Ça va prendre un certain temps, les tissus sont trop endommagés et certains organes internes… Fenris ça va ?

Le guerrier avait rouvert ses yeux et ils étaient trop brillants, même pour un elfe. Trop brillants pour Fenris qui ne montrait jamais une faiblesse. Le lyrium n'avait rien à voir avec ce genre de reflets liquides.

Anders s'est figé. Pour avoir profité de ses sorts de soin de nombreuses fois, je sais qu'ils n'ont rien de douloureux ni même d'inconfortable. C'est de la douceur en infusion que nous applique le mage avec ses mains. Et Fenris, il n'avait pas lâché une larme, pas un soupir quand sa jambe était aux prises avec la gangrène dans les Tréfonds, il avait continué à marcher. Il disait vrai : si quelqu'un ici savait supporter la douleur, c'était bien lui. Mais alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien, là maintenant, lui causer une telle souffrance ?

Anders hésitait, et inquiet, il a voulu tout stopper, mais cette fois ce fut Fenris qui retint sa main.

\- Si tu veux que j'arrête, a murmuré le mage de sa voix la plus douce, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.

\- Danarius… a alors avoué Fenris. Quand lui ou Hadriana en avaient fini avec moi… quand je pensais qu'ils en avaient fini avec moi… ils me soignaient, avec leur magie, et ensuite ils recommençaient.

Un silence de mort s'est fait autour de la table. Alors… c'était pour ça. Le mage dévisageait l'elfe qui s'efforçait de lever un menton digne.

\- Je hais la magie, a ajouté Fenris plus fort en plongeant ses yeux au bord des larmes dans ceux de l'apostat. Je hais la magie de soin plus que tout.

Sans cesser de le soigner de la main droite, Anders a avancé sa chaise, puis il a passé son bras gauche autour des épaules de l'elfe et l'a attiré contre lui. Fenris ne luttait pas, le visage enfoui dans les plumes du manteau du mage. Celui-ci a murmuré tout bas, comme pour lui-même :

\- Ça ne se produira plus jamais. Tu es libre, maintenant. Danarius ne peut plus rien contre toi. Qu'il essaie seulement de mettre un pied dans Kirkwall et on lui fera la peau. La magie n'apporte pas que des souffrances, Fenris. Elle peut aussi être belle. Tu m'as fait confiance, et tu ne le regretteras pas. Fais-moi confiance encore un peu et je te montrerai tout ce que la magie peut faire de beau au monde.

L'elfe s'est enfoui plus profondément dans le manteau, refusant d'entrer dans le débat. Le mage s'est tu. Nous sommes tous restés silencieux pendant tout le temps qu'a duré le soin.

xxx

Après de longues minutes calmes, La lumière verte du sort et la lumière bleutée du lyrium ont faibli, puis se sont éteintes. L'elfe était guéri. Aucun des deux n'a bougé, pourtant. Il m'a même semblé que Fenris s'accrochait encore plus fort au manteau de plumes. Anders a attendu le temps qu'il a fallu pour que l'elfe ravale dans son manteau ses souvenirs et ses terreurs, et qu'il ose enfin nous montrer son visage.

Enfin, l'elfe a fini par reculer lentement. Il nous dissimulait ses yeux, les gardant fixés au sol.

\- Mage, a-t-il bredouillé d'une voix hésitante. Anders… je…

Il n'a pas trouvé les mots pour aller plus loin, ou alors il n'a pas osé les dire devant nous tous. Le Blondinet lui a alors tapé amicalement le genou, puis il s'est levé et lui a tendu la main.

\- Tu as besoin de repos, elfe. Je te raccompagne à ton manoir.

Fenris allait protester, mais encore un peu déboussolé par toutes les émotions qui avaient dû lui passer dans la tête, il a été un peu lent à répondre, aussi le mage a-t-il ajouté :

\- Tu vas aussi, bien sûr, me remercier et admettre que la magie est un don du ciel. Tu peux le faire ici devant tout le monde ou en chemin vers chez toi, sans témoins.

L'elfe a pris la main du mage qui l'a aidé à se mettre debout. Il était encore faible à cause de l'épuisement et de la fièvre, mais la plaie était fermée. Son visage se dérobait toujours à nous, mais mes yeux aiguisés d'archer ont discerné un sourire.

\- Un don du ciel ? s'est-il moqué faiblement en refermant sa tunique. C'est à cause de la magie que je me suis retrouvé dans cet état. La blessure a été maudite, tu l'as dit toi-même. Sans magie je n'aurais jamais été contraint de venir quémander l'aide d'une abomination.

\- Quel ingrat ! j'aurais dû te laisser crever.

Anders poussait gentiment Fenris dehors. L'elfe se laissait faire. Ils sont partis sans un regard pour nous. Isabella a fait un commentaire salace qui a fait rire Hawke, offusqué Aveline et rougir Merrill. Nul doute que demain, l'elfe et le mage reprendraient leur guerre, leur éternel conflit. Mais peut-être qu'à partir de maintenant, l'elfe ne serait plus aussi réfractaire à la magie. Fenris avait fait un pas vers nous aujourd'hui. Il avait aussi fait un pas vers la vie. Quand à Anders, aider l'elfe et peut-être un peu mieux le comprendre lui avait sans doute apporté quelque chose aussi. Ça avait peut-être ralenti, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, la progression des idées sombres qui lui passaient de plus en plus souvent dans la tête et qui nous inquiétaient tous. Ces deux-là, s'ils étaient assez malins, ils pouvaient se guérir l'un l'autre. Il fallait juste qu'ils surmontent leur peur et leur fierté comme Fenris avait su le faire ce soir. L'amitié, l'entraide, après tout c'est un peu de la magie de soins.

FIN

* * *

**Malheureusement, ni Fenris et surtout ni Anders n'ont su accepter cette magie d'un genre nouveau. Résultat : Boum, badaboum, vous avez joué au jeu comme moi T.T**

**Pardon pour la niaiserie persistante, et le OOC. Je trouve que Anders est OOC, en vrai il est bien plus méchant ! (Je me suis jamais remise du fait qu'il approuve si Hawke décide de rendre Fenris à Danarius avec le sourire. Jamais remise.) Alors que plusieurs fois dans le jeu on voit que Fenris essaie de faire un pas vers Anders. Enfin, je veux pas relancer le débat #TeamAnders #TeamPetitLoup : on les aime ensemble et puis c'est tout !**

**Merci pour avoir lu ! Merci encore plus si vous laissez une review !**


End file.
